Glare
by Vintage-Finale
Summary: The final portions of FMA as told by the fifth and only female chimera, Seirti. OC/Alphonse implied on occasion, mostly one-sided. Rated T for language and/or violence.
1. Making an Enterence at Fort Briggs

**I've actually got most of this written before I posted this here. C: This is a FMA fan-fic which focuses around the viewpoint of Kimblee's fifth chimera, a young chimera fox girl named Sairti. Her story will be told later on. ;D**

**All characters [ except Sairti, obviously ] belong to Arakawa**

**Sairti is mine.**

**Enjoy, and please R&R!**

-x-

CHAPTER ONE:

It was a scary feeling to walk into a mostly empty warehouse-looking room like that. The lights were terribly garish, the sound of our boots on the floor was harsh, and the wary gazes we were receiving from the fort personnel were concerning to say the least. It was bad enough that I was forced to work for that creep, Kimblee, but to have to feel the distrust in the air around us was nearly too much. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Kimblee met us soon after arrival and directed us as to where to go. He sent Zampano, Gerso, and I down to the cell, while he called Heinkel and Darius to follow him. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. I needed to know what he was up to, and the longer I stayed away from him, the longer I had to wait to find out.

We had been standing around for a while when the guy in the suit of armor started to speak. I couldn't help but wonder if he happened to be the 'Fullmetal Alchemist' kid I kept hearing about. If that was the case, then it was clear that his name was fitting. "Um…why haven't you let me out?" He asked unsurely. I had had my back to the bars, but as soon as I heard his voice, I turned. He didn't sound much older than I was, but I was much shorter than the suit that he wore. How exactly did he manage to wear that thing? Zampano was the first to respond.

"Mr. Kimblee's orders." Suddenly I felt as if I would be having quite a hard time trying to escape from Kimblee. Surely my colleagues were able to see past his false charm- if you could even call it that. Was I really the only one?

"We were told to only let the Fullmetal Alchemist out for now." Gerso countered shortly after. That definitely answered my question. Apparently I didn't listen very well. "You just stay here and behave yourself. It's not like we're going to eat you, or anything. That puny alchemist will be back before long." As soon as Jerso finished speaking, the armor kid turned to go. He caught my eye only for a second, but in that single moment, it felt as if time itself had stopped. I stared, mesmerized back into his own eyes until he turned his back to me and went to the bed, sitting on the edge. He gave a backward glance back to us- keeping eye contact with me for not really even a full second- before glancing down at his binds. I felt a pang of sympathy for him before casting my own gaze downward. What I life I led.

-x-

**More excitement is to come in Chapter Two! :D**


	2. Eavesdropping Is Not Polite

**Thanks for reading on! :D I really appreciate it! As always, all characters belong to Arakawa, except for Sairti, of course. :3**

**Remember to R&R! Now onward with the story!**

**-x-**

CHAPTER TWO:

Kimblee had come back a little later with both fellow chimera and two blond children. There was a tall blond girl, and a boy who wore a red coat with slightly darker hair and golden eyes. The boy seemed to be only a little taller than I was. The two were led into the cell by Darius before Kimblee dismissed Heinkel, Zampano and I. The others dispatched; I stayed by the door. I needed to know what was going on. Casually, I slid up to the door and pressed my ear against it. My hearing wasn't as strong when I was in human form, but it was still better than it had been before I was changed.

"Winry, you are in a hostage situation right now." The first voice said. It was a bit muffled, but I could clearly make it out. He sounded older than the boy in the armor, but younger than an adult. I assumed that Winry was the girl that had been led in with them. There was a pause before the girl began to speak.

"How so?" She asked him. Her voice was a mixture of disbelief and breathlessness. There was the clank of armor that interrupted part of what she said next. "…He talking about? Is this a joke?"

"Listen to me." The first voice said once more. I repositioned myself on the door to see if I could hear anything any better, but it still sounded slightly muffled. "I am being ordered from a higher up to go work as a human weapon. As such, I may have to assist in mass murder." A loud intake of air followed, and some more noises came with it.

"You have to refuse!" The girl's voice said loudly. The suddenness of it made jump back a bit, but I quickly returned to my position. "Ah, that's why I'm…" More noises followed by a clank. I strained to hear her, as she was speaking quite quietly now. "Oh, no. I'm ser…to shackle you." Another clank interrupted what she was saying. I could only guess. Another intake not echoing or identifying to the previous ones. Probably from Fullmetal. "I won't cry!" She said loudly again. This time I only winced, not pulling back. How unpredictable these people were! "I'm sorry. I'm upset at myself for being so happy-go-lucky. How did this…All you guys wanted to do was to get your original bodies back." The last bit confused me. Were they not in their original bodies? I had no idea. Eventually I would find out, though.

"About that- if I help with the operation, I can get a Philosopher's Stone." Wasn't that that red stone that Kimblee had with him all the time? I had remembered him saying something about it at some point, somewhere…or had I? All I knew was that those stones were supposed to help with alchemy somehow, and alchemy was not something that I had ever bothered to be attentive to.

"Eh? A Stone? But…" Some more clanking. It sounded like the armor kid I had heard earlier.

"Kimblee has it." The original voice replied. He sounded sullen, and I wondered if he was okay. More clanking ensued.

"Not that! The ingredients for a Stone are-"

"I know!" Fullmetal took his turn to be loud, in turn, cutting off the other alchemist. That much I knew, as he had the symbol of alchemy emblazoned on the left shoulder of his armor. There was a very long pause, and I didn't know whether or not it was the end of the discussion, but I kept close to the door. Another clank.

"You do whatever you want to." The armor alchemist said finally.

"Yeah." I heard the jangling of keys after that, and so I stepped back to my original position in the hall. That was intense. I wasn't certain, but I was pretty sure that Fullmetal was being forced into this. The rest confused me.

"…I want to avenge them." It was, no doubt, still Fullmetal who was speaking.

"I see. Very well." That voice…Kimblee. My stomach churned at the thought of him. It was truly vile.

"Also, I'm taking Al with me. Him being the way he is, Scar's bodily destruction won't work on him." I supposed that Al was the armor guy, seeing as all the others in the hall and in the cell already had a name that I could put with their face.

"Ho, that is handy." Kimblee replied. Quickly, I ran as far from the door as I could. I didn't want to be caught eavesdropping by Kimblee. I didn't know what the punishment was, nor did I have any desire to find out. After all, the body I was in right now was punishment enough.

**-x-**

**Chapter Three will be posted soon! :D**


End file.
